All My Life
by Euphoriana
Summary: VegetaXVidel fic. This takes place after the Buu Saga. Bra and Pan aren't born, and Gohan wants to propose to Videl soon. Please read and review! Accepting anonymous reviews now
1. Chapter 1

_**All My Life**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**_

_**A/N: VegetaX Videl fic. This takes place after the Buu Saga. Bra isn't born, Videl and Gohan aren't married and Pan isn't born.**_

**_1st fic please go a bit easy on me._**

Chapter 1 

Things got back to as normal as they could at Capsule Corp. after another difficult battle for the Universe…all except Vegeta. Not that Vegeta had a different attitude, years living Earth soften him a little, but he wasn't happy with his life now that he looked at it. He wasn't where he hoped to be.

Vegeta was in the mountains training, but mostly trying to just get away from Capsule Corp. for once. He thought about what had happen a couple of weeks ago. He accepted Goku was stronger, and told him so. He accepted he never was and probably never will be the strongest. 'So much for that,' he thought. He never expected this to happen to him. He became friends with his rival after all these years. He always was second to Goku.

' Second to Kakkarot,' Vegeta thought. He might have given up trying to be stronger than him, but that doesn't mean he didn't hate him. But who could hate Goku? Better yet, why would they hate this savior of planet earth? Well, not that Goku meant to hurt anyone, but he was the one who defeated Freiza. (A/N:I know, Trunks really did.) Freiza, the one who destroyed Vegeta's home planet, his race, and enslaved him. "It was I who should have avenged my people, my planet, and …myself," Vegeta stopped punching and crossed his arms. "And yet this third class warrior who didn't give a damn about his home planet defeated Freiza," the thought of this really got to him.

"So what do I do now," Vegeta sat down. He had no goals now. Freiza was gone, he became a super saiyan (A/N: is that spelled right?) and found more levels of a super saiyan. He was a father, and he did care for the boy, but that didn't change the fact that he was a mistake.

He was never in love with Bulma. She was just a one-night stand. Over the years he grew to even like her …sometimes, but she never understood him. "She never will." He didn't marry her, but Bulma seemed to love him. He decided to stay with her just to have somewhere to stay. Maybe one day he'd tell Bulma he doesn't want to be with her.

Ok, I'm going somewhere with this so be patience. The next chapter's gonna be more focused on Videl. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. **_

**_Thank you for the reviews, sorry the first chapter was so short. _**

_"Gohan, I thought we were going to spar!" Videl yelled at him. "What do you mean? We did spar," Gohan tried to understand what he did wrong. They decided to walk the rest of the way to C.C. _

_Videl stopped in front of him. _

_"Gohan, I know you were holding back on me, and let me win. You don't take me serious enough to really fight you?" Videl asked him. _

_"No, it's not that Videl, I...I just don't want to hurt you," Gohan tried to explain to her. _

_"You don't think I can take you?" Videl ask him even more angry._

_"Let's be serious, Videl. You could really get hurt, and I"-"You don't think I'm being serious! "Videl cut him off. _

_"Gohan, I know you're a lot stronger, but how am I gonna get stronger if I'm not challenged," Videl tried to get him to understand. "Videl, I'm sorry...can we just not fight?" Gohan still saw Videl had a frown on her face. _

_"Videl, I promise I won't hold back, ok?" Videl just knodded_

_She knew he was lying. _

_They had the same argument every time they sparred. She couldn't stand it. Her dream was always to be the World's Marshall Arts champion like her father, but she wasn't getting anywhere. She was stronger than anyone else she knew, but the half sayians and even Goku didn't take her seriously when it came to fighting. Chichi gave up fighting just to end up being a house wife. _

_She stayed home when Goku went to battle. She couldn't be side by side with her husband._

_Videl didn't want that. She wanted to fight too. She really doubted her relationship with Gohan._

_Maybe they weren't meant to be._

_They arrived at C.C. and Gohan opened the door. "SURPRISE! Happy 18th birthday Videl!", Videl was a bit shocked by Gohan throwing a surprise party for her. Still she was in know mood to be surrounded by these people she first met at the tournament. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Krillen, 18, Marron, Piccolo, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta were all there._

_Gohan kissed Videl on the cheek, and went to talk to Piccolo. He didn't notice the face she made when he turned around. Vegeta noticed. He noticed a lot of things about Videl. _

_Her beautiful long figure and he noticed a little muscle. 'Oh, now I remember. She's that girl from the tournament.' Vegeta noticed her hair was longer now. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a green T- shirt that said "stop looking at my chest you asshole." _

_The look on her face almost matched the words. She didn't look too happy about this "surprise party." 'What did Kakkarot's brat do?' Vegeta wondered._

_Vegeta looked at her face. She had lovely blue eyes. Which made him think of Bulma for a second, but the thought faded when he realized Videl was looking back. Videl's stopped frowning._

'_He's that guy who talked bad about my dad, but now that I know why, I kind of can't blame him.' _

_I didn't notice how gorgeous he is. Videl smiled a little with a light blush covering her cheeks. 'What am I thinking? He's a married man,' Videl's thoughts were interrupted by Chichi calling her over where Bulma and 18 was. _

_From what she heard about 18 she respected her a little more than Chichi. She went over to them and gave Vegeta one last glance._

_Meanwhile…_

"_So…what do you think she'll say?" Gohan asked Krillen. "You think she'll say, yes?" "Of course she will. Why wouldn't she?" Krillen tried to support Gohan. _

"_Gohan, don't you think this is a little bit early?" Goku asked his son. "Oh, come on dad. You married mom when you where like 15 or 16."_

"_Yeah Goku. He's gotcha there," Krillen added._

"_I know, but back then I was 12 and I didn't know what married was. Anyway, I think she really loves you. She'll be happy to get married to you," Goku told his son._

_Meanwhile…_

_Videl slowly inched away from Chichi and Bulma's conversation. Videl decided to leave the building just to get some fresh air. 'It's not like they care if I leave or not. They're not celebrating my birthday.' "They're celebrating Gohan's girl friend's birthday," she said out loud._

_She never felt she belonged in the Z gang. Almost everyone was stronger than her._

_So why would they need her need her._

"_Not fitting in with the gang very well?" a raspy voice suddenly disturbed Videl's thoughts. Videl turned to see Vegeta leaning up a against a tree with folded arms. What are you talking about?" Videl asked him._

"_You know what I'm talking about. By the way you were looking when you first arrived, you weren't too happy to see anyone," Vegeta said. "You don't know me," Videl said angrily." Maybe I do," Vegeta disagreed. "You tell a lot from a person's actions. You're mad at your "boy friend"," Vegeta kind of spat out the word boy friend._

"_Do you always act like an ass to everyone you meet?" Videl asked. "Yes, or may be people just get pissed off to quick," Vegeta said with a smirk. Videl sighed and noticed the sun set._

_Vegeta was watching it too. "So… why aren't you in there with them," Videl asked him. "I don't want to be apart of there little "justice team," Vegeta told her. "What? You got something against saving innocent people," Videl asked him. "No, I guess I don't. Not anymore," Vegeta answered her. "Gohan told me a little about you. He said you were the bad guy at once. What change," Videl said. "That boy knows nothing about my past," Vegeta turned to her, "Why the hell do you care?" Vegeta said._

"_Well, from how he described you, you were pretty damn evil. I was just wondering what changed you. Why aren't you like you were before?" Videl didn't think Vegeta would care for her to asked questions like that since he was all in her life. "You know, I ask myself the same thing," Vegeta said bitterly._

"_You don't mean that," Videl said._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_What about Bulma?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_She's your wife!"_

"_What made you think we're married?"_

"…_I just thought…don't you care about her?"_

"_Yes, guess."_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Love is such I strong word, I guess I can stand her."_

"_What about Trunks?"_

"_Do you always ask personal questions when you meet some one?"_

"_You started it," Videl really wanted to more about him._

_Vegeta was mysterious and more complex to her, unlike simple Gohan. Vegeta was older and more experienced than Gohan. Maybe Vegeta was more available since he wasn't married to Bulma. 'What am I thinking. I'm no cheater.'_

"_Well, I think it's sad about you and Bulma," Videl lied. "No you don't," Vegeta startled Videl. With that Vegeta left with a smirk to train in the Gravity Room._

_The party was soon over and everyone went home. "Bye Videl," Gohan waved as he raced his brother home. "Bye Gohan," Videl tried to smile. She feel like she cheated on him because she was infatuated with Vegeta. _

_**Tell me if you like it, or if you want longer chapters. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.**_

_**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to up date. **_

_"Damn it, Gohan!" Videl glared at him as she powered down. They were a few yards from Gohan's house. "What?" Gohan didn't understand 'What am I doing wrong, now?' he thought. Videl sighed. 'He really doesn't take me serious,' Videl thought. "You're doing it again!" Videl couldn't believe he forgot that quickly. "What am I doing again?" Gohan ask her. " You're going too easy on me like you usually do." _

_Videl ran one hand through her hair, and she looked at Gohan, "Gohan, I really want to help you guys fight whenever the earth is in danger, but I need to get stronger so I can be some help," Videl explained to him the best she could. "You would be a lot of help, but I just don't want you to get hurt," Gohan took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you," Gohan said to her. _

_Videl felt a little guilty; "I just don't want to feel useless. I mean 18, still fights, Bulma doesn't fight, but she invented things like the dragon radar, and I just," –Videl was interrupted by Gohan's kiss. _

_Videl broke away from him. "Videl, you are not useless,"- "I don't want to stay home worrying about you when you have to fight, Gohan I want to fight beside you."_

_Videl froze, 'Is he trying to turn me into his mother,' Videl feared. _

_Videl jumped at Chichi's voice. Chichi was just telling Gohan he was late for dinner. "I'm coming mom!" Gohan called to his mother. "Videl, I really don't want to argue. I really don't want you to fight. Could we just have dinner?" Gohan suggested. Videl couldn't believe him. "Uh, I'm a little bit tired, I'm gonna head home," Videl took off into the air, "Ok, bye Videl!" Gohan yelled then went home._

_Videl decided to take a detour. It was a bit late, her dad wasn't expecting her since she told him she'd be over a girl friend's house. She just didn't want to go home. 'What do I do now. I can't train with my dad or any of his followers, Gohan's family probably side with Gohan.' She past by a familiar building. " Oh yeah, Capsule Corp. Vegeta lives there…maybe he'd spar with me," Videl landed in front of the door. 'Maybe this is a bad idea. I don't need to spar with Vegeta if this is gonna hurt me and Gohan's relationship.' Then something told her, 'You don't even care for Gohan anymore,' Videl knew it was true. _

"_I want Vegeta." Just saying his name just made time stop for a moment to give her a warm feeling in her mind make her realize she was complete with him._

_How was she gonna tell Gohan that. How could she choose Gohan over her love of fighting? She wanted to be stronger than Gohan. Videl was about to open the door until the GR (gravity room) got her attention. _

_Videl walked to it. She saw Vegeta go into it. She opened the door and walked in. The place was a bit dark. The Videl was forced to the floor on her stomach. 'What the hell was going on!' she couldn't get up. She couldn't even move. Then the lights went on and Videl continued to lye on the floor, but rolled on her back. She tried to catch her breath. "What the hell was that?" She said out loud. "What the hell are you doing in here?" a familiar voice asked. Videl looked around to see the short sweaty spiky hair saiyan prince frowning at her. "I was," Videl tried to get up, but she was exhausted from what just happened, "trying to find you," she gave up. 'Now he thinks I'm weak.' "For what?" he asked walking up to her. "I, um, what is this place?" Videl asked the annoyed prince. "A gravity room. Now what do you want?" Vegeta decided too help her at least sit up against the wall. It looked weird talking to her while she was laying down. "…Thank you…I was wondering if you could train me," Videl really wanted him to train her. _

"_Why? Your little boyfriend won't train with you?"_

"_He doesn't take me serious."_

"_What makes you think I will?"_

_"I… 'Come on Videl think of something', "Well, I just thought I would get stronger if I was trained by one of the strongest fighters in the universe."_

_"Oh really, I'm flattered, don't waist my time with that. Do you really think I'd waist my time training some earthling being one of the strongest fighters in the universe?" Vegeta smirked._

_'He is cocky,' Videl thought._

_"Stop answering my question with questions," Videl was fuming a little._

_'She's cute when she's angry,' Vegeta thought, 'this is more fun than doing it to Bulma._

_"Is that an order?"_

_Videl calmed down a little. 'Is this his way of entertainment or is this his way of flirting with me?'_

_"Does standing over me make you feel any taller?"_

_Vegeta's smirk faded._

_"Fine. I'll train you, but there is no way I'm going easy on you because you're a weak little human girl," Vegeta sat next to her._

_"I'm not weak, you know. I'm sick of being treated like I am. I will get stronger," Videl told him. "You must really like to fight," Vegeta asked her. "No, I love it," Videl couldn't help but to notice all of those scars on his chest. There was a deep mark that was on the left side of his chest. 'How the hell did he get that?' Videl didn't notice she was staring at it. "Freiza," was all Vegeta said._

_"What?"_

_"I'm sure you heard of Freiza, that bastard who was apart of how Kakkarot went super saiyan for the first time," Vegeta told her. She did remember Gohan talking to Krillan about how Goku went super saiyan. All she knew about Freiza was that he was really evil._

_"A little bit."_

_Vegeta didn't look at her, " While I was evil, I worked for that lizard, and he killed me. I was brought back with the dragonballs, but I guest the dragon left me with the damn scar."_

_"Why did you work for him?"_

_Vegeta hated telling his story, "Since he killed my father and my planet when I was young, he raised…trained me to be as evil as him."_

_"…Oh …sorry."_

_"I don't need your pity," Vegeta said bitterly._

_Gohan didn't tell her why he was so cocky and arrogant. Everything was taken away from him, except what pride he had._

_"So…what do you do here on earth?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I just do."_

_"What? You feel sorry for me?"_

_"…No…I just …don't you feel lonely?"_

_"I've been use to it all my life. I've just accepted it."_

_"But why?"_

_"There is no one for me."_

_"Maybe because you won't let anyone in. You keep building this wall between anyone who tries to get close to you!"_

_"You don't know me."_

_"Why won't you let me," Videl felt hurt. It hurts to need something so bad, but someone won't let you have it. She wanted his heart._

_Vegeta finally looked at her. Videl couldn't believe the look on his face. He face was mixed with different emotions. She never seen this way, his usual scowl or smirk usually masked the rest of his emotions._

_"It's hard to think someone would really care for me, after what I did, but who would give a shit about someone with no purpose. I don't have anything, or anyone. I only stay on this planet for Trunks, and soon he won't even need me," Vegeta said bitterly. "I'm sorry. I guess I've been waiting all my life for you. Videl lifted his arm to put around her, and leaned on him._

_"You do have a purpose, to be with me. I maybe an earthling, but I'm the strongest female one. I need you. I just want you to know I love you," Videl said. "…I love you too…Vegeta said. Videl traced his scars with her hands. "Your want me to make them all better," She said as she seductively covered his chest with kisses. Vegeta then put her on her back and started to undress her. Then she got his pants off, and they made love that night._

_Sorry, I can't write a lemon. They take too long, and this isn't my computer._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Where Do We Go From Here? 

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**_

**_Author's note: Sorry it took forever for me to finally update. Thank you all my reviewers for being patient. I was a bit sick._**

_Videl woke up to find herself naked lying on Vegeta's chest. She sat up a little shocked at what just happened. She didn't expect she'd have mixed feelings about this. She looked at Vegeta, who was still asleep. "I cheated on Gohan," she said quietly to herself. She almost couldn't believe it. She hated cheaters, and she always thought she'd be the one cheated on in a situation like this. _

_To make it worse, Vegeta was married. It didn't matter if she was unhappy with Gohan. 'Maybe this is going to fast, I mean, I slept with the guy…but I don't regret it.' The only thing she regretted was cheating. 'I should have ended with Gohan first,' Gohan maybe dull, but Gohan didn't deserve to be betrayed._

_Videl really felt something for Vegeta, but she wanted to be able to love Vegeta without feeling guilty about it. _

_Videl's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the entrance to the GR. "Shit!" Videl cursed to herself quietly waking Vegeta up, and putting on her clothes at the same time._

_Vegeta quickly put on his black training shorts back on. "Vegeta! Open up!" Bulma yelled. 'He never trains like this unless the world is in danger. What's going on now?' Bulma thought worried. _

_Videl hid in bathroom Bulma made in the GR.__Vegeta opened the entrance. Vegeta decided to lead Bulma outside to lessen the chance of her finding Videl. "What do you want, woman," Vegeta said. "Vegeta, you should know by now my name is BULMA. I just wanted to know if there was a new evil force coming," Bulma asked him concerned. _

"_No."_

"_Great to here that, but why were you training so late."_

"_I always train late."_

"_Yeah, but you usually go to bed really early in the morning and it's around 10:30."_

"_I…guess I fell asleep in there."_

"_Ok, I was just worried," Bulma kissed him on the cheek, and went to her lab._

_Vegeta went back inside the GR. "You can come out now," Vegeta told Videl. Videl came out not really wanting to look at him. "Vegeta, maybe this is going to fast," Videl finally looked up to see his reaction. Vegeta looked pissed. "So now you just change your mind? Or are you still in love with Kakkarot's brat?" Vegeta said not yelling, but you could hear the anger in his voice. "No, it's not that, I just want to end it with Gohan first… it's the least I could do," Videl explained to him. _

_Vegeta relaxed a bit. "Fine, but what exactly are you going to tell him?"_

"_I don't know yet. How do you think Bulma will feel about this?"_

"_I really don't care," Vegeta said simply, "But she'd definitely wouldn't want me around C.C." _

"_I've never seem Goha__n upset before, so I don't really know how he'll react to this," Videl glanced at her watch, "I'm suppose to be seeing him in two hours, I better go." Videl walk towards the entrance, when Vegeta stopped her for a kiss. "Don't worry. Things will work out," Vegeta told her. Videl blushed a little. She couldn't help, but to blush every time he came close to her. _

_Videl tried to be careful not to be seen as she flew off, but little did she know a certain scarred face fighter was watching her._

'_What was Videl doing in the GR?' Yamcha asked himself. (Yamcha was just negotiating with Bulma about a new car.) He thought about it for a while. _

_"No, that would never happen," he said out loud. 'Videl loves Gohan. Gohan probably didn't even tell her who Vegeta is,' He thought. _

_He decided to ignore it. 'Gohan's gonna propose to her for their anniversary in two days. I'm not gonna ruin it for Gohan because of my suspicion,' Yamcha walked out of C.C. _

**_Sorry this is so short. The chapters will get a lot longer. _**


End file.
